godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilio Barzini, Jr.
Emilio Barzini, Jr. was the only son of Don Emilio Barzini, Sr. and the underboss to the Barzini crime family. Biography Born in 1918, Emilio first became involved with his father's business during the Castellamarese War, where he became known as a valuable asset to the family. He was also known to have a cold, calculating streak similar to his father. He held his office and his main hangout at The George Hotel in New Jersey prior to 1948 , where he moved to the Hotel Madison for strategic purposes. Al Neri did not assassinate him because this would be a most dangerous hit and his death would start a war. Role in the war He was known as an expert marksman with a pistol, and often personally carried out hits and missions for his father, in a somewhat similar role to Sonny Corleone, although Barzini was always accompanied by an army of bodyguards, who managed to keep him alive throughout the Five Families War. Death at a funeral Emilio managed to stay alive due to his laying low in public, although he attended the funeral of Vito Corleone with his father. He was eventually drawn out whilst holding the funeral for his fallen consigliere, Domenico Mazza at the St. Charlotte's Church in Midtown. The procession was ambushed by Aldo Trapani, who killed the entire army of bodyguards, yet Barzini escaped. Emilio ran to the entrance of The Peak, but was blown up by a car bomb that Trapani had planted previously. Players (Al Neri Hit 5): '''Emilio Barzini Jr. - '''Emilio is handy with a pistol, and he's the highest-ranking Barzini you've targeted so far. The fact that you're attacking this Family at the funeral of one of their key members (who you also offed) won't be lost on them. Hit Detail As the Underboss of Barzini family along with a hit target's advanced AI, Emilio, Jr. is one of the strongest foe you will have to face. In addition, he has a mass number of bodyguards who are more powerful than generic Barzinis, even more all of them are Capos and Underbosses. In the original game, you will have to kill all of Emilio's bodyguard army which maybe a handful although not impossible. Strangely, in this version Emilio will run away no matter how many guards he still has, possibly referencing that he only wants to fight if he is sure that he can win and his bodyguards can take care of his enemy. But, Emilio can take a lot of damage as he has extremely high health only slightly lower than Luciano Fabbri and Marco Cuneo. In the next versions, his hit's bonus condition became very annoying as you will have to kill him with a car bomb, timing is crucial to do it. What's more, Emilio now fights back with a Magnum which is common among hit Underbosses, causing high amount of damage when hit. However, he has lesser amount of guards with him, somehow compensating the trouble. A good tactic is if you have a hired crew member or the police on your side, as they will take care of Emilio's goons while you go after Emilio, however the player may also watch out for the police or crew member that they don't kill Emilio first by shooting him. Trivia *He shares the same character model as a bartender in Little Italy. He also has the same model as a friendly dancer in the mission "Fireworks".re Barzini, Emilio Jr. Barzini, Emilio Jr. Barzini, Emilio Category:Villains